


Futanari Muscle Girls 2

by jinnoripperroo



Category: One Piece, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Big Balls, F/F, Futanari, Muscle Girl, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo





	Futanari Muscle Girls 2

Perona felt like a princess. Amy Rose was kissing her, their bodies touched. Perona felt like a special kind of girl. She hugged Amy's muscular body. Amy made her feel special.  
"I love you," Perona whispered into Amy's ear.  
"Me too," Amy whispered back.  
"You make me feel special," Perona said happily. "I want to make love to you."  
Amy smiled. "Same here."  
Amy slowly pushed her dick inside of Perona's pussy. Amy took a forceful push and she fully inserted her cock inside of Perona.  
"Don't worry," Amy said softly. "I'll go easy on you."  
Amy then slowly started to fuck Perona. Perona made quiet moans. The rhythm of sex was going slowly, but would pick up tempo.  
Perona was slowly falling under her sexual hormones. She enjoyed Amy's cock and wanted more. She blushed.  
"Amy-Chan" Perona said. "I want more. Go faster."  
Amy nodded. "You are ready. That's why I like you. You aren't scared. I'll go as fast as you want."  
Perona was touched by Amy's words. Amy started to fuck harder. The rhythmic sex was at a steady beat. Perona blushed as Amy thrusted harder and harder.  
Perona's moans could no longer be contained. She let out a loud one. It only encouraged Amy to go even faster.  
The rhythm was reaching its end. The climax was about to be reached. Amy and Perona were going crazy. Amy kept pounding and Perona wanted more.  
At long last, Amy nutted inside of Perona. The two girls climaxed. Perona made a sigh of love.


End file.
